His Own Sequel
by Johijoha
Summary: A little scene right after the end of the movie. With some very old faces. Just a little piece of fun. Rated for some cursing.


**An Original Sequel**

 _I decided to work this over once more. The story is the same, I just corrected some spelling mistakes and such and I included Barry. How dare I forget about him in the first place?! :P_

 _The story is set right at the end of Jurassic World after Owen's ultra corny line (only Chris Pratt can make these terrible lines sound cool) and he and Claire leave the evacuation centre._

 _Obviously slight spoilers for the movie. And nothing belongs to me._

* * *

Owen and Claire stepped outside and right into a new day. They didn't really have a destination, just away from the emergency shelter, away from the tears, away from the pain. They didn't talk, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Just twenty four hours ago, everything had been different. Owen's biggest problem had been keeping igen and Hoskins away from his raptors and Claire had worried about declining visitor numbers, not paying Owen any thought. And now? The park was history, their jobs as well. Hundreds of people were dead or hurt and Blue and the T-Rex were roaming freely over the island. They reached the waterfront. Silently Owen reached for Claire's hand, she complied. Both finding comfort in the other's presence. It had been a ridiculous line, but true nonetheless. They would need each other to get through this.

"Owen!" a voice called from behind.

Owen didn't seem to hear it. He was too lost in his own world and stared into the morning sky, but Claire looked around for the source of the voice.

"Owen!" the voice called again. Claire's eyes fell on a woman about her own age coming straight at them. Her long blond hair was pulled up in messy ponytail, but her clothes could have come straight from Claire's own wardrobe with the elegant navy blue suit and grey pumps, her green eyes were sparkling with anger.

"OWEN GRADY!"

Finally the man woke from his daydream and turned around, eyes wide in shock. "Oh, shit!" he mumbled. He let go of Claire's hand and instinctively shied back.

The next second the woman reached them, she struck out and landed a very skilled and very strong punch right on his chin.

"You idiot!" she yelled at him. "I told you! I told you to stay away from this fucking cursed island. Nothing good could come of it, but did you listen? No! Of course not! No!" The woman had clearly worked herself into a rant and would not be stopped.

By now some of the survivors, among them Barry, Karen, Scott, the boys and even Lowery and Vivian, had taken note of what was going on outside of the shelter and watched confused as a slightly pale Owen let himself be repeatedly jabbed into the broad chest by a very angry woman in a business outfit.

They joined Claire. "What's going on?" Karen asked, but Claire only shock her head in confusion.

"I thought I had gotten you over your fucking hero complex, when I finally got you to quit the damn navy, but no! What do you do? You go ahead and start training fucking killing machines ..."

Owen opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't you dare interrupt me! You stupid, mindless, testosterone controlled alpha male! And you!" fuming she turned to Barry. "It was your job to keep him out of this kind of bullshit!"

"Wooooowww! Lex! Breath, sweety! You're gonna hyperventilate!" a man in his late fifties, wearing an black leather jacket and some very old school tinted glasses, wrapped one arm around the woman's waist and pulled her away from Owen. "Hey, there kiddo. Long time no see. Looking good … you know, considering the circumstances and all." he smirked at Owen.

"Yeah. Hi, Ian. How is Kelly." Owen mumbled running a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"Peachy, she sends her love. I actually had trouble keeping her from coming. This island is no place for a teen, but it's most certainly no place for a six month pregnant woman." he answered, the shadow of a smile on his lips.

"Oh my god." Lowery whispered. A huge smile began to spread over his face. Annoyed Claire looked at him. "What?" Lowery was just about to answer, when Barry accidentally stepped on his foot, effectively distracting the technician.

"What are you doing here?" Owen finally asked the woman.

The woman was just about to explode again, but before she could say anything another female voice interrupted. "That, my dear, is a surprisingly stupid question."

Owen turned around, now completely stunned, and stared at the approaching couple. She somewhere in her fifties, he maybe a decade older, both wearing practical shirts and shorts with tracking boots and both apparently in very good shape.

"Oh my god!" Lowery squeaked again, now joined by a very wide eyed Gray, who excitedly grabbed his older brothers hand and whispered something, that made Zack stare surprised at the new comers.

The woman smiled at Owen, embracing him affectionately. "I'm glad you're ok. When we heard the news, we were worried. We took the first flight here."

Owen returned her hug equally affectionate. "It's good to see you too, Ellie. Alan." he nodded to the man. "But you all said, you wanted nothing to do with the new park." confused he looked from one to the other.

"Well, kiddo. We didn't really come for the park, did we?" Ian answered, letting go of the younger woman.

The next second, she threw herself at Owen again, wrapping both arms tightly around him. He seemed stunned for a moment, but finally returned the hug and buried his face in her shoulder breathing in her scent, warmth and comfort.

"I'm ok." Owen whispered into her hair. "I'm okay, Lex."

She eased away far enough to look him in the eyes. Gently she cupped his cheek and smiled. "No, you're not. Not yet anyway, but you will be." with a wide grin she clapped his cheek just a bit too hard.

"And until then, we will be here to help." Alan said and put one hand down on Owen's shoulder.

"OH. MY. GOD!" It was just too much, Lowery just couldn't keep his excitement at bay a second longer.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lowery?" the exhaustion of the day finally caught up to Claire and made her explode.

The computer expert was not the least bit offended by her tone, he just grinned incredibly wide and silly. "Don't you see, Claire? Wait!" he stopped and turned to Owen looking him once over suspiciously. "Owen Grady isn't your real name, is it?" it wasn't really a question.

Owen sighed and let go of the woman in his arms. "Yes, it is. Has been for the last twenty years. I had it legally changed."

"Our parents weren't too happy about all the media attention and the association that came with grandpa's name. We changed our names and disappeared." the woman added, now one arm tightly wrapped around Owen's waist, not quite yet ready to let go.

"I … I don't understand." Claire stuttered now completely confused.

"Oh, come on, Claire!" Lowery called. "They're the Originals! Our originals! Well, except for Owen. He's kind of his own original." Judging by the blank looks he met, no one could follow his explanation. Annoyed he pointed first to the man in the black leather jacket. "Ian Malcom." Then to the couple "Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant."

With every name the eyes of the people around grew wider. Of course they had all heard these names before. They were famous! Everyone who had anything to do with dinosaurs or Jurassic World knew the names of the people who had survived the original Jurassic Park.

And finally Lowery pointed to the young woman. "And Alexis Murphy."

The woman waved. "Nowadays I go by Alexandra Grady."

"Yes, … wait, what? Really? The Alexandra Grady? How come I never made that connection before?" Lowery asked surprised.

Claire, finally fed up with Lowery's cryptic mumbling, turned to Vivian. "Who is Alexandra Grady?"

"Uhm, well. Alexandra Grady was on the team that developed the security system for the park." the young technician answered completely flabbergasted by the situation.

"Yes, and my system was not the problem!" Lex insisted annoyed.

Claire stared at Owen. "So … you are actually Tim Murphy."

"Hm." he nodded.

"This is gonna be interesting." Ian Malcom grinned, while Lex Murphy aka Lex Grady hit him against the chest. Hard. Then she turned to Barry and embraced him.

"Sorry about before. I'm glad you're ok, too." She said. He smiled at her. "Of course, Lex."

"I like Owen better." Gray joined in, oblivious to the tension between his aunt and Owen, but very excited to have his old heroes and his newest hero in the same place.

"Yeah, me too, definitely more badass." Zach agreed with his little brother, deliberately trying to keep the conversation flowing. He realize his aunt's anger and preferred to keep the status quo for the time being. He was just too tired to deal with fighting adults now.

"Badass, hm. What did he do to deserve that attribute?" Lex asked suspiciously, turning away from Barry and looking from Owen to the boys and back.

Gray was just about to answer, but Owen was faster. He covered the boy's mouth with his hand and smiled widely at his sister. "Nothing. I did absolutely nothing. I did the smart thing and hid until I could be evacuated."

Zach and Lowery both snorted in disbelieve at that and Barry rolled his eyes.

"Hm."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Grant asked looking him over. "The gasoline on your shirt makes me wonder if you haven't tried to hide from a very aggressive, very hungry dinosaur."

"It's no use lying to the man, Owen." Barry grinned and got an annoyed glare from Owen for his efforts.

"Ah, the good old gasoline trick to cover you scent." Ian grinned.

"Shut up, you're not helping!" Owen hissed at them. "And at least I didn't lead a T-Rex into battle wearing pumps." he smirked, glancing at Claire.

"Touché." Lowery agreed. "That was pretty crazy."

"You did what?!" Karen screeched staring at her sister in shock.

"Yes, Mom! Aunt Claire was so cool!" Gray agreed and started to describe the whole scene in detail, effectively turning the attention away from Owen, who sighed in relief.

Suddenly Dr Grant interrupted. "Wait, what is the Indominus?"

Everyone went quiet.

Finally Owen answered. "The park worked really well for over ten years. No problems at all and within one day it all changes. What do you think the Indominus is?"

A short silence followed. You could see the wheels turn in their heads. Ian was the first to arrive at the correct answer. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" shortly followed by the others.

Owen just shook his head. "Nope."

"Wow! Wu is such an idiot! Is he still alive? Because if he is, I really wanna punch him." Alan Grant mumbled, clenching his fists in an untypical moment of violence.

"Get in line!" Ellie hissed. "I wish the raptors had eaten him that first time!"

"Okaaayyyy." Claire interrupted, finally recovering a bit from the shock of the last few minutes. She realized the growing number of spectators gathering around them and listening in. "How about we move this to a place a bit more private." she suggested. "And then we can talk and figure out what to do next."

"I like her." Lex and Alan announced simultaneously and laughed.

"Great, then, if you would follow me. Lowery, Vivian you too, please." and she led them all towards another building.

Owen stayed behind. Breathing in deeply. What a day! All the running, the adrenalin, being chased by dinosaurs … again. And now his substitute family, people he had been sure would never again set a foot near a place with living, breathing dinosaurs, were here.

"Hey!" someone called. He turned, seeing Claire looking at him. "Come on, you original sequel!" she smiled.

Shaking his head in amusement, he followed her. A lot of work was waiting.

* * *

 _Okay! That's it, what do you think? In any case, I had tons of fun writing it. I practically giggled through the whole thing. :P_

 _And yes, it was absolutely necessary to have Lowery fangirl over the Originals. XD I felt he didn't get enough love in the movie, so I gave him some. Gray, obsessed with dinosaurs as he is, would obviously know Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler, not so much for their involvement in the original Jurassic Park catastrophe, but for their work on dinosaurs._

 _And as for why Claire doesn't know them. I'm just assuming that she started working as the operations manager long after they made it very clear, they don't want to be involved. Of course, she knows their name, but can't connect faces to them._

 _About Barry and Owen. I have this nice idea that didn't fit into the story, so here it is. Shortly after the two started working at Jurassic World, they still lived in team quarters, Owen had a really close call with the raptors and got hurt. At night he had a really bad nightmare, a throwback to the first movie. Barry heard him scream and woke him. Afterwards he dragged Owen to the bar to help him calm down. Being drunk, Owen said enough for Barry to put the pieces together and they have been close friends ever since. Barry also tends to spent the holidays with Owen and Lex. ^^_

 _Oh, right. The idea that Lex designed the security system for the park, was actually not mine. But I liked it, so I stole it. Credit for this idea goes out to Anju Addams. Read her fanfic We told 'em._


End file.
